


The Third Rule of the Secret Sex Club

by QueenThayet



Series: The Secret Sex Club [4]
Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Inception Bingo, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, fanfic of a fanfic, so meta it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wonders if he's boring, Eames assures him he's not. Pointless domestic fluff from EGT's HGTV'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Rule of the Secret Sex Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This fills my bingo square for cuddling, and with this fic, I have achieved a blackout bingo! HORMS!!!!

**A/N: Just a little bit of fluff. I’ve been hiding inside from the heat watching HGTV all day. And of course they were showing NBT! (I never complain about more Arthur on my TV!) They really do talk about the sex club a lot on that show. I can’t figure out if I think that means they do have one, or it’s just an elaborate ongoing joke. Oh well, that’s what fanfiction is for!!!! Same warnings as usual, this is RPF, if it’s not your cup of tea please feel free to try something else. These are just my interpretations of the Arthur and Eames we see on TV.**  

From: Next Big Thing, Episode 5

_“You’re thinking very practically about this whole sex lair thing,” says Trizz, sounding offended. “It’s a secret sex lair. You just slink in here and act depraved for a little while. I don’t know.” He shrugs and gestures._

_Eames says, “And this is why Arthur runs a world-famous, extraordinarily exclusive sex club and not you. The devil is in the details, you know. With sex and with sex lairs.”_

 

* * *

 

“Do you think I’m boring?” Arthur asked Eames while they were lying in bed later that evening.

“Not at all, darling. Where is this coming from?” Eames responded, lightly stroking Arthur’s face.

“Trizz made it sound like I was ridiculous for asking about a bed in his secret room. Am I too practical?”

“You are just the right amount of practical,” Eames said, pulling Arthur to his chest. “I love that you are practical. I find your practicality insanely sexy. Have you forgotten the feather room already?”

Arthur snuggled into Eames’ warm body, nuzzling his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, comforted by Eames’ scent.

“Besides, Trizz is an idiot. You know that. Who doesn’t have a bed in a sex club?” Eames continued, holding Arthur tightly, running a hand up and down his back.

“True. What did he say ‘you just slink in here and act depraved’? Is that really what he thinks happens in a sex club? Do you think he’s even had sex?” Arthur added.

“Exactly. Beds are very important. If not for the actual sex, then for the cuddling afterward,” Eames snuggled closer, rubbing himself against Arthur.

“Mmmm, very true. Although I think Trizz would probably think cuddling in a secret sex lair was ridiculous also,” Arthur pressed himself into the snuggle. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy for sex, but he always enjoyed some lazy fondling.

“As we’ve already established, Trizz is an idiot and knows nothing about sex clubs, or possibly sex. Cuddling is an integral part of a successful sex lair.”

“Should we make it a rule?” Arthur asked.

“What, that Trizz is an idiot? That seems a little mean spirited,” Eames gave a little laugh.

“No, that cuddling is allowed and encouraged in our secret sex club,” Arthur responded, grabbing Eames’ butt in response to his silliness.

“Darling, I think every member of our club is aware that we highly approve of cuddling. If the comfy furniture around the rooms didn’t make that clear, the fact that we spend the last half of any scene wrapped up with each other probably would,” Eames ground his hips against Arthur’s.

“Mmmm, I just love it when you’re wrapped around me.”

“Yes, darling, I believe that desire was part of why we had to start the secret sex club in the first place,” Eames teased, running his hand teasingly down Arthur’s body

“Oh shut up, Mr. Eames.” 

“Make me.”

Arthur pressed his mouth to Eames’ and did so.


End file.
